


And So The Dam Breaks

by undeadpsycho13



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abstract, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadpsycho13/pseuds/undeadpsycho13
Summary: The dam that holds my emotions back is removed.  It just vanished, and everything comes crashing down on me, all at once, so that I almost cannot bear the weight of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of like the one I posted like two minutes ago: vague, about nothing, sort of sadish (is that even a word?), but kind of neat.

I slowly open my eyes, hit immediately by a sharp, piercing ray of light.  

Where am I?  

I turn to the left, and am met by the sight of my mother, lying next to me.  Eyes open, yet unseeing.  Dead.  

Sitting up, I look beyond her corpse.  The blinding light recedes a little, allowing me to see a body behind hers.  My father.  Limp, like a broken, discarded rag doll.  Dead, just like my mother.  Dead.

I suppose I should be grieving, and yet emotion seems so distant to me, as if trapped behind a screen, a wall, a barrier, unable to reach me.  I feel nothing, neither physically, nor emotionally.  I can’t feel the hard, stone ground I am on, can’t feel my hair whipping around my face, can’t feel the initial curiosity of where I am, can’t feel the sorrow rising at the back of my mind to meet the knowledge of my parents, dead on the floor.

I can’t feel a thing.

And then I turn to the right, and the dam that holds my emotions back is removed.  It just vanished, and everything comes crashing down on me, all at once, so that I almost cannot bear the weight of it.

Almost.  But not quite.

The body to my right is smaller, younger, less weathered by age and time.  It is the figure of a girl, raven hair reaching just below her shoulders, short lashes framing her closed eyes.  The girl's arms are folded across her bloodied chest, as though they had been placed there by whoever had stabbed her.

My sister, dead, just like the rest of them.

Dead.

And then I realise where I am, and why I am here.

Because I am dead too.

Just like the rest of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not post any more of these weird short no fandom things, depending on my mood.


End file.
